bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Vehement Pyre Golzo
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |unreleased = true |id = 10866 |no = 1349 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 171 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 20, 23, 37, 40, 54, 57, 67, 70, 78, 86, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117 |normal_distribute = 3, 4, 3, 4, 5, 6, 5, 6, 7, 8, 7, 8, 9, 11, 14 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 37, 40, 43, 54, 57, 67, 70, 78, 85, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |bb_distribute = 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143 |sbb_distribute = 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 37, 40, 43, 54, 57, 67, 70, 78, 85, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 5, 4, 3, 5, 4, 3, 5, 4, 3, 5, 4, 5, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = After the founding of Meirith, and after his many great deeds had brought glory to the Holy Emperor, his duties were completed and he was welcomed as the chief of his people. Afterwards, disciples of the Holy Emperor began to refer to the land his people lived in as "Golzo" out of respect for his accomplishments. It is said that this was overwhelming for him, but the continued use of that name for the land demonstrates the impact he had as a Guardian. |summon = I am not special. I owe all that I have now to the Flame Wolf's guidance... |fusion = I will not waste this power you have given me. I will use it for the good of all people. |evolution = It seems fate has changed me once more. I do not regret it. This power will serve humanity. | hp_base = 5248 |atk_base = 2266 |def_base = 1979 |rec_base = 1897 | hp_lord = 6874 |atk_lord = 2807 |def_lord = 2473 |rec_lord = 2360 | hp_anima = 7766 |rec_anima = 2122 |atk_breaker = 3045 |def_breaker = 2235 |def_guardian = 2711 |rec_guardian = 2241 |def_oracle = 2354 |rec_oracle = 2717 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = War God's Wrath |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk, max HP, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts Atk when damage taken has exceeded certain amount for 2 turns & slight probability of enormous damage reduction |lsnote = Fills 3-6 BC, 15% chance to reduce damage taken to 1 & 150% boost after 5,000 damage |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst/Defense |bb = Flame Slicer |bbdescription = 21 combo Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, greatly restores HP and hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & adds Fire, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = Heal 3500-4000 + 10% Rec, fills 7 BC/turn & fills 8 BC instantly |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 21 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 16 |bbdc = 21 |bbmultiplier = 290 |sbb = Forza Granatus |sbbdescription = 42 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns & adds Fire, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% crit rate, 50% crit damage & 15% HP to Atk, Def |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 42 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 42 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Flame Ceremony |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, fills BB gauge to max, enormously boosts own BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to max HP and hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% boost to own Atk, 40% HP to Atk, 300% BB Atk & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Fire Wolf's Shadow |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Def ignoring effect for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB & boosts Atk each turn (boost increases until 5th turn) |esnote = +16% boost to Atk per turn, 80% boost max on 5th turn |evofrom = 10865 |notes = *''Flame Ceremony'' (UBB) boosts own Atk as well. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Founders of Meirith |addcatname = Golzo3 }}